The Silly Nonsense Note 24 (by Jomaribryan)
The Fox and the Hound premiered on video in the spring of 1994, and was fairly successful on home video, selling approximately 7,000,000 copies in America and Canada before returning to the vault in the spring of 1995. # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Lion King Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Brave Little Toaster Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Muppet Classic Theater Preview # D2: The Mighty Ducks Preview # Cool Runnings Preview # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1987 United Artists Logo # Main Titles/The Chase # Big Mama Finds Tod # Chief Meets Copper # Farm Scene # Dinky and Boomer # Tod and Copper Meet/"The Best of Friends" # Amos Slade and Chief Pursue Tod/Car Chase/Amos Slade and Widow Tweed's Argument # Copper Leaves to Go Hunting # Big Mama and Tod # Winter/Copper Grows Up and Becomes a Hunting Dog # Dinky and Boomer Chase Squeeks # Copper Returns Home # A Difficult Reunion/The Train # Widow Tweed Leaves Tod ("Goodbye May Seem Forever") # The Storm # Amos Slade's Plan # Vixey # Tod Meets Vixey ("Appreciate the Lady") # The Chase # The Fight # Bear Attack # Copper Saves Tod # The Happy Ending # "The End" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. A Man for All Seasons (30th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." # Walt Disney World's 25th Anniversary - Remember the Magic # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Hercules Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Bambi Preview # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Preview # Darling, We Shrunk Ourselves Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood is an animated television series from The Fred Rogers Company on PBS KIDS and TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS. Building on the land...mark PBS series Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood is a new series for a new generation of children. A young Daniel Tiger is joined by his friends O the Owl, Katerina Kittycat, Prince Wednesday, and Miss Elaina who invite young viewers to come along on delightful musical adventures as they explore the vibrant Neighborhood of Make-Believe. Using interactive and entertaining musical tactics, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood teaches preschoolers fun and practical strategies necessary for growing and learning. So hop aboard Trolley and welcome to the neighborhood! Peg + Cat is a new animated math-based adventure series produced by The Fred Rogers Company and seen on PBS KIDS and TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS. The show... follows the adorable, spirited Peg and her best friend and loyal sidekick Cat as they embark on high-flying musical adventures and work together to tackle fun, problem-solving challenges in each episode. Through engaging stories and laugh-out-loud comedy, Peg + Cat inspires preschoolers to see math as exciting, accessible, and exponential fun! ODD SQUAD is a new live-action series produced by The Fred Rogers Company and Sinking Ship Entertainment airing on PBS KIDS and TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS! The show focuses on two young agents, Olive and Otto, who are part of the Odd Squad, an agency with a mission: to save the day whenever something unusual happens. ODD SQUAD is designed to help kids ages 5-8 build math skills, and the series emphasizes problem solving and teamwork in every strange and hilarious new assignment! Aren't you glad you're you? You're the only YOU there is - and that's why your favorite pals from the popular PBS series, The Huggabug Club, have made a program to celebrate how special you are! Sing and dance along with the Buggsters in dynamic, high-energy production numbers like "I'm Glad I'm Me" and "Boogie Woogie Huggabug." Learn to appreciate the different qualities we all have in "The Colors of the Rainbow." Discover a secret about Uncle Huggabug in "Feeling Blue 'Cause I was Blue." Giggle 'til you can't stop in "The Laughing Song," performed by Uncle Huggabug, Auntie Bumble, Oops-a-Daisy, The Buggsters, Miss Audrey and Miss Judy (played by Audrey and Judy Landers,) Plus More! This self-esteem building, music packed video is filled with clever sing-along songs, dances and even a puppet show called "The Cow Who Wanted to Meow." Feeling Blue 'Cause I was Blue Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Past, Present and Future is a videotape containing two episodes, of approximately 25 minutes each: "Meet the Farmstones" and "Time Waits for No Pig." There are two other videotapes in this series: Share and Care Alike and That's What Friends are For. We have all three, and they are my almost three year old daughter's favorite (this month anyway!). They are part of the Bright Beginnings series, are produced by Disney/Buena Vista Home Video and the ISBN is 0-7888-0172-4. Each one comes with a very small craft and activity booklet. There are six inhabitants On Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: *Old Mac (a human) *Joanna (a human veterinary student who helps Old Mac) *Lucinda Chick (a person in a chicken costume) *Celeste Cow (a person in a cow costume) *Alfred Pig (a person in a pig costume) *Poppycock Rooster (a marionette) Each episode begins with their rendition of "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" and introduces us to the characters. In "Meet the Farmstones", Joanna tells the animals to use their imaginations to think about dinosaurs. Old MacDonald is only shown at the beginning and end of this episode since he has to go visit Old, Old, Old, Old....Old, Grandma MacDonald. Joanna hides "fossils" (and old shoe and some shells) in their sandbox and waits for them to discover them. A fossil song is sung to "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Joanna gives us instructions on how to make fossils in arts and crafts segment: by imprinting a hand or a leaf in play clay. They sing "My Itsy Bitsy Hand, I Pressed it in the Clay", which is sung to "The Itsy Bitsy Spider. The show teaches a small piece of science by mentioning the ice age and states that some scientists believe that it simply got too cold for dinosaurs to live anymore. "You're Better Off with a Wishing Trough" is a song sung in every Old MacDonald Episode. If everyone puts their wishes together at the wishing trough, "it just might work!" and the group wish usually comes true. This time after the song is completed a, pretend time machine appears. Joanna and the animals sing a song about "Imagination" and they take turns pretending they are dinosaurs. When it is Alfred Pig's turn, they are in the Cenozoic Era and he pretends to be a caveman who discovered fire and the wheel. He sings a caveman song to the tune of "My Darling Clementine." After singing a song which brings them back to Old MacDonald's farm, Old Mac himself returns to hear how they've been keeping busy. In "Time Waits for No Pig" Old MacDonald and the animals want to give Joanna a special gift since she did well in school and decide that "A Birdbath for Joanna is Just the Gift to Make" (sung to "Itsy Bitsy Spider). Alfred Pig drops the birdbath in his rush to help and after Old MacDonald glues it back together, he tells them that it will take one hour to dry. Being impatient, Alfred begins to sing "The Minutes Tick Tock Slowly By, I'm Bored! I'm Bored!" (sung to "The Ants Go Marching By"). While they wait, Old MacDonald has an arts and crafts lesson where we learn how to make an hourglass from empty bottles and sand. He points out that not all hourglasses are actually and hour and you will have to time yours to see how long it takes for the sand to go through. He then tells us about various ways we can find out the time, such as the sun, a sundial, a wristwatch, and a mantle clock. It is "You're Better Off, You're Better Off, You're Better Off with a Wishing Trough" time again, and this is a warning to all the parents out there: this is the song you will find yourself humming throughout the day! They pool their wishes and receive a small sundial and a flashlight, with which to simulate the sun. "This Old Clock" is sung by Old MacDonald and Poppycock Rooster to the tune of "This Old Man." After and hour has elapsed, they find that the glue did not hold and the birdbath is still in many pieces. Oh no! They still needed a gift for Joanna. Since the base of the birdbath was still intact, they made a sundial to sit on top of it. As they present it to her, they sing "We're Proud of You, the Things You Do". This is one of the songs that has stuck in my daughter's head and after she does different things throughout the day, she often asks me if I am proud of her. Usually in the shows, either Old MacDonald or Joanna is featured, although both are always at the beginning and end. There are many songs on this videotape and each is sung to a standard tune so that children tend to learn the words fairly quickly and will want to sing along. While Celeste, Alfred and Lucinda seem to be children, Joanna and Old Mac don't talk down to them. They do simplify things so that they are better understood. From a child's point of view, I cannot see anything not to like about the Old MacDonald series of videos. From a parent's point of view, it is nice to have a show that gets the kids up to dance (which they do during every song and there are a lot of songs packed into this 50 minute tape) rather than have them sit as couch potatoes. The only problem is that the little ones will want to watch it over and over and you will be begging them to watch something else (the repetitive songs that children love so much can begin to grate on your nerves after the 50th showing!) "Now's the Time to Say Goodbye" is the goodbye song at the end of each episode and when it concludes, the very positive statement is made that "To all you creatures, big and small, Old MacDonald loves you all." "Rimba's Island: We Love to Share" VHS Meet Rimba the Gorilla and her jungle buddies: Ilana the Giraffe, Ookii the Rhino, Pria the Elephant, Bakari the Crocodile, Paquito the Lion. In To Share or Not to Share, a secret patch of berries brings out the best in Bakari. He learns it's more fun to share with his island friends than keep the goodies to himself. Everybody's got talent, so bring your's to the Rimba's Island talent show. You can be a star in Lions Can't Sing. Potzzeria Empire Today, LLC, known for its iconic Empire Carpet Man television character, has been a leading provider of installed home improvements and home furnishings for Over 50 Years. Empire provides services to residential and business customers with a wide selection of products suitable for homes, small businesses, organizations and commercial applications. Our line of quality, name-brand products includes: Carpet, Hardwood, Laminate, Ceramic, Vinyl Flooring and Window Treatments. The company provides shop-at-home or on-site consultations, next day professional installation on many products, quality products at great prices, and world-class service to more than 55 metropolitan areas in the United States. Thanks for visiting the Luna embassy and for being a part of our community. We are glad that you're here and encourage you to leave comments or photos related to your Luna experience. Your opinions - good and bad - are always welcome, but if you post 15 times in an hour, don’t be surprised if we delete the last 14. Please understand that the comments and photos posted here do not necessarily represent the opinions of Luna. These are our rules for posts, photos, videos, messages, and general behavior on the social embassies sponsored or managed by Luna. We are a family friendly company, and we would like our online communities to reflect our core values. Violation of these rules can lead to possible removal from the embassy or channel. The Huggabug Club is an award-winning musical educational television series for children, broadcast on public television, PBS. The Huggabug Club is a musical, educational TV series for kids ages 2-8. It was created, produced and written by The Landers team as a labor of love for their own children and for all kids to enjoy and benefit from. They donated the series to public television for 5 years. The show is available on iTunes and Amazon. The brand new music CD, The Huggabug Club School Days will be in stores on September 21, 2013! The Huggabug Club is powered by children's imaginations, and guided by educators who have designed every episode to instill self-esteem, and teach children invaluable life skills and social issues, including honesty, friendship, and self-worth. The television series has won numerous awards, including The Parents Choice Award, The Dove Foundation Award, The Kids First Award for Quality in Children's Media, and the Media Access Award for children with disabilities. Uncle Huggabug was the White House official Mascot for National Family Day. The TV series has been seen around the globe, and is consistently used as a learning tool in pre schools and Kindergarten classes, as well as in a variety of special needs schools. The Huggabug Club is a magical treehouse where children come to play, express their ideas and concerns, and learn through songs and dance. They are welcomed by Miss Audrey and Miss Judy, and the cast of larger than life characters: Uncle Huggabug is the friendly, Rootin Tootin T-Riffic Cowboy- bug; Oops-a-Daisy is a flower that teaches kids that it's OK to make mistakes; Auntie Bumble is the loving bee that reminds kids to use their manners. Every episode is a new theme, filled with life lessons, song and dance. Sharon, Lois & Bram presents "Skinnamarink TV: Friends Forever" on video! Friends Forever is about friendship, sharing and cooperation featuring stories and songs that will warm your heart and tickle your funnybone. The Muppets 2-Disc Disney Blu-ray and DVD Combo Pack Muppet domination continues with a hilarious new movie from Walt Disney Studios. Jason Segel, Academy Award nominee Amy Adams (Best Performance By an Actress in a Supporting Role, Junebug, Doubt, The Fighte''r) and Academy Award winner Chris Cooper (Best Performance By an Actor in a Supporting Role, ''Adaptation) join everyone's favorite Muppets and an all-star celebrity cast in a comic adventure for the whole family. While on vacation in Los Angeles, Walter, the world's biggest Muppet fan, his brother Gary, and friend Mary uncover the diabolical plot of a greedy oil millionaire to destroy the Muppet Theater. Now, the Muppet-loving trio must reunite Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear and their friends to stage the greatest Muppet telethon ever and save their beloved theater. The gang is back together again in a must-own movie full of irresistible music and family fun. Bring home the biggest Muppet adventure ever on Disney Blu-ray and DVD! Muppets Most Wanted Blu-ray Combo Pack Now Kermit is behind bars at the mercy of prison warden Nadya (Tina Fey), and the World's Number One Criminal, Constantine -- a dead ringer for Kermit -- has taken his place! As Constantine and his dastardly sidekick Dominic (Ricky Gervais) plot the robbery of the century, they are pursued by Sam Eagle and Interpol agent Jean Pierre Napoleon (Ty Burrell). Will Constantine get away with his nefarious scheme? Will Kermit escape in time to save the day? Packed with dozens of guest cameos and some great new songs, Disney's Muppets Most Wanted is the most hilarious, most wanted Muppet movie ever! The Muppets Take Manhattan Broadway bound. The Muppets Take Manhattan by storm in this magical musical about breaking into show business. Fresh out of college, Kermit, Fozzie, and the entire cast of Kermit's musical "Manhattan Melodies" head for the Big Apple with plans to turn their small play into a big hit. All they need now is someone to produce their show. But when no one in town will even meet with them, it's up to Kermit to believe hard enough for all of his friends that the show WILL go on. Family entertainment has never been more fun than in this comedy marking Frank Oz's solo directorial debut. Muppets from Space The Muppets are back in a new zany comedy,'' Muppets from Space''. The Muppets embark on a hilarious extraterrestrial adventure in hopes of finding out about Gonzo's past, and discover that Gonzo's family members are aliens from a distant planet. Gonzo then gets a message that his relatives are coming for a visit from outer space. But when word gets out on Miss Piggy's talk show, "UFOMania," that the friendly aliens are coming, a secret government agency let by K. Edgar Singer (Jeffrey Tambor) captures Gonzo and goes to great lengths to learn when his extra-terrestrial family will arrive. Now only the Muppets, led by Kermit and Miss Piggy, can save Gonzo and make the world safe for a friendly alien invasion. Muppets from Space (featuring Andie MacDowell, Ray Liotta, and David Arquette, among others) is a star-studded close encounter with far-out fun. Kermit's Swamp Years Meet Young Kermit, a curious, fun-loving frog who likes hanging out with his amphibious best friends, Goggles and Croaker. Young Kermit loves the swamp, but wonders what lies beyond the tall marsh grass. When Goggles gets nabbed by a pet store owner, Kermit and Croaker must leap into action, leaving the swamp and racing to the rescue of their friend. With help from a world-wise dog named Pilgrim, Kermit and Croaker discover that the outside world is bigger, stranger, more dangerous and more wonderful than they ever imagined. Will they find Goggles in time? Will they ever get back to the swamp? You'll find out in this original made-for-video live action movie. An adventure-packed comical treat for the entire family. Kermit's Swamp Years. It's his true story. Warts and all. Barney: Movie Pack 3-DVD Set Barney's Jungle Friends Grab your safari hat and join your best friends, Barney, BJ and Baby Bop as they laugh, dance, and sing through an enchanted rainforest and learn all about the amazing animals, plants and insects that call the rainforest their home. Watch and learn as kids play with monkeys, collect butterflies, and search for the Higgledy Piggledy Pear Tree in this super-dee-duper tale of friendship and fun! Barney's Animal ABC's BJ, Baby Bop and Riff have gathered alphabet blocks for a fun game of. . .what? They wonder what game they can play with the blocks. When Megan's dog, Gracie, picks up the D block, Barney comments that she's a very smart dog because D is for dog! He suggests a game of finding an animal for each letter of the alphabet, and everyone is excited to give it a try. During the game, the kids and dinos have fun coming up with animals, but BJ has a hard time with the letters W, X, Y and Z. In the end, an animal is found for every letter, even though they have to use a make-believe animal for the letter U - Unicorn! Let's Go on Vacation Pack your bags with Barney & Friends and come along for a musical adventure and a whole new world of fun! From exotic new foods to exciting new friends, the trip turns into a singing and dancing celebration. And the gang quickly learns that the things that matter most - like family and friends - are the same the world over. Don't miss a magical minute! Barney: Play Date Pack 3-DVD Set Let's Pretend with Barney: Imagine the fun you'll experience with Barney and his friends as they build their own airplane and go on a tropical island adventure. Barney's friends discover that creativity lets them soar on the wings of imagination! Can You Sing That Song?: Live from your imagination, it’s time to sing lots of your favorite songs with Barney's Musical Game Show! Barney, Baby Bop and BJ can’t wait to play in this day of interactive musical challenges. Come on Over to Barney's House': ''At Barney's house, imagination can make anything happen at any time. But the most important and surprising visitor to Barney's home is...You! Welcome to Barney's house! '''Barney: On-the-Go Pack!' (with Carring Case) Perfect for on-the-go travel! Each set includes 3 full length DVDs inside a portable DVD carrying case! Store up to 12 of your favorite Barney and Thomas & Friends DVDs in the case. DVDs Included: Red, Yellow and Blue!: Sing and dance through a color-filled day of learning as Barney and his friends search for red, yellow and blue objects in a celebration of primary colors. With Barney, this celebration of colors is primarily fun! Barney's Colorful World! Live!: Barney has your ticket to adventure as he brings the magic of his colorful stage show to your very own living room! Join the purple dino-star and his friends on a magical, musical trip around our colorful world! Happy Mad Silly Sad: Love makes Barney's world go 'round, and the huggable dinosaur encourages his friends to understand all about emotions, manners, sharing and caring. It’s always a happy day of fun and learning when you spend it with Barney and his friends! Barney: Lunch Box Gift Set Includes 3 DVDs and a Fully Insulated Lunchbox for the Kids! BARNEY'S ADVENTURE BUS: Hop aboard and get ready for the ride of your life as bus driver Barney takes the whole gang to some of their favorite imaginary destinations. First stop, a castle just for Brett where he can rule in the land of make-believe. Then, it's back on the bus and on to Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria. Then, after a rootin', tootin' ride into the Old West for Keesha, followed by a stop at the circus for Baby Bop, it's BJ's turn for adventure. And with a little help from Barney, he soon becomes a one-man, or rather, one-dino band. So climb on board and grab a seat. It's mile after mile of fun on Barney's Adventure Bus. IMAGINATION ISLAND: A storybook adventure comes to life when Tosha and Min discover that their wish to sail on a ship to Imagination Island is possible with a little help from Barney! On board, they are surprised to find Baby Bop, BJ, Shawn and Derek. Suddenly, a giant wave strands the ship atop a group of palm trees. As the crew explores the jungle island, they meet Professor Tinkerputt - a toy inventor who doesn't want anyone to play with his toys. Can Barney and his friends show the professor that good things happen when you share? EVERYONE IS SPECIAL: Join Barney and his friends on a dino-mite day in the park as they celebrate all the things that make them special! From special talents and skills to their very own hair color, the kids find the fun in being unique. The adventure continues when one friend announces a tiny addition to his family - a new baby, and the group learns all about being a super brother or sister! Young or old, short or tall, big or small - Barney knows that from head to toe, everyone is special! Barney: Family Fun Pack "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes": Hey, kids! Pick your feet up off the floor. It's time to dance with the dinosaur - Barney, that is - in this high-energy song and dance revue. You can't help but twist and shout to these infectious grooves, a compilation of funky favorites and danceable debuts. "Let's Play School": With a little help from Barney and a big imagination, the children enjoy a fun-filled day at Baby Bop's School. Join as they sing an alphabet song, read in Baby Bop's book center, eat macaroni and cheese, and bounce into gym class. It's an unforgettable day of learning and laughter! "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm": Ever wonder where Mother Goose lives? Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the children embark on a whimsical journey to The Land of Mother Goose where all their favorite rhymes come to life. Barney Loves You 3-DVD Set BARNEY: WE LOVE OUR FAMILY - All we need is love from our family and friends - and of course Barney! Discover the joys and laughter that moms, grandparents and cousins can bring in this unforgettable and heartwarming collection that the whole family will cherish! BARNEY: YOU CAN BE ANYTHING - What do you want to be when you grow up? Join Barney and his friends as they look through Barney's costume shop and try on a few jobs for size. Just imagine and you can be ANYTHING! BARNEY: I LOVE MY FRIENDS - Come join in the fun as Barney takes his friends on a super-dee-duper adventure that shows just what it means to be a friend. Princess Baby Bop has a royally good time when she sees that a key to being a friend is keeping promises. Riff goes to great lengths to make up for a big mistake and prove he's a friend who sees things through to the end. BJ feels left out when he's not included in a drawing, and learns the importance of being honest and expressing his feelings. With singing, dancing and lots of monkey-ing around, Barney brings kids on a friend-tastic adventure and shows that everything is more fun with friends Barney: 3-Movie Pack THE LAND OF MAKE-BELIEVE: Join the adventure with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop as they discover anything can happen in The Land of Make-Believe! When a lost, young princess from a storybook magically appears, Barney and his friends set out on a quest to help her find her way home. Along the way, they swim with dolphins, see a beautiful mermaid and even meet a magician! Come along for a story as big as your imagination! LET'S MAKE MUSIC: Barney, BJ and Baby Bop set the stage for a dino- sized musical adventure in Let's Make Music! When a little girl named Melanie dreams of playing her violin in a talent show, Barney and his friends help her realize her dreams. Along the way, they discover that some dreams are even bigger than they imagine. BARNEY'S NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS: Join Barney and his friends as they take a magical journey to the North Pole where they are greeted as special guests at Santa's toy workshop. With music in the air and presents everywhere, it's a dream come true as Santa unveils his secret toys for Christmas. Give the gift of music and laughter with this classic holiday adventure. Barney: Let's Go Explore Pack '''''Let's Go to the Farm Barney takes all of his friends on a fun-filled adventure to a farm where they learn all kinds of special things! Let's Go to the Zoo Barney & his friends take a trip to the zoo where they visit lots of different animals! Let's Go to the Beach A trip to the beach has never been so fun! Barney brings his friends to the beach to learn all about the tee-rific things you can do there! HIT Favorites: Friend Pack 4-DVD Set Angelina Ballerina: Love to Dance – Put on your dancing shoes and get ready to take center stage with Angelina Ballerina! On Angelina’s first day at Camembert Academy she discovers new forms of music and dance, like jazz, tap, and hip-hop. Get ready to step, leap and groove as you discover your own love of dance in these fun-filled episodes! Barney: Let's Play School – The children enjoy a fun-filled day at "Baby Bop's School" where every lesson includes unexpected surprises. Join Ashley, Hannah, Robert and Jeff as they sing an alphabet song, eat macaroni and cheese, and bounce into gym class. When the day is just about done, settle in with Baby Bop and her "blankey" for an afternoon nap. It's an unforgettable day of learning and laughter! Barney: Everyone is Special – Join Barney and his friends on a dino-mite day in the park as they celebrate all the things that make them special! From special talents and skills to their very own color, the kids find the fun in being unique. Young or old, short or tall, big or small – Barney knows that from head to toe, everyone is special! Fifi and The Flowertots: Fifi's Talent Show – In a magical garden full of excitement and adventure, watch Fifi and her bunch of flowery friends put on their very own talent show. Fifi is so busy helping her friends that she forgets to rehearse, but don’t worry – Fifi’s friends come to the rescue! Join Fifi and the budding starlets as they sing, dance, laugh and these stories filled with flower petal fun! HIT Favorites: Action Pack 4-DVD Set Thomas & Friends: Steamies vs. Diesels – On the Island of Sodor, two kinds of engines help keep Sir Topham Hatt's railway running smoothly – steamies and diesels. But is the Island big enough for both? It's not always easy for these engines to put aside their differences and work together. Will Thomas come to their aid when they need this Really Useful steamie's help? Get on board with the steamies and the diesels and see how they finally learn that, from brake pipe to buffer, all engines are more alike than not. Thomas & Friends: Track Stars – The Island of Sodor is always bustling with trainloads of work to be done, and keeping it all on track are the engine heroes! Can Thomas slow down? Will Emily deliver her passengers? Has Percy made a big mistake? Is anyone as bright as James? Find out as Sodor's track stars ride the rails to adventure! Bob the Builder: Heavy Duty Diggers – Bob and the team are hard at work in their new location in Harbor Town where Lofty leads the construction of a new ocean pier and transforms an old shack into a surf school. Scratch is digging his way into all sorts of adventures with Scoop at the museum, and Scrambler attempts to build a tree house at the school by himself. So grab your hard hat and get ready to find out why having fun is in getting it done! Fireman Sam: Help is Here! – Join Fireman Sam and his friends as they make courageous rescues throughout the town of Pontypandy. Fireman Sam saves the supermarket on Fire Prevention Day, helps the rescue dogs find missing people, shares important safety tips, and makes a daring helicopter rescue in the midst of a forest fire. Fireman Sam is here to help you learn about fire safety, teamwork, and having fun with your friends. HIT Favorites DVDs HIT Favorites was a series of DVDs released by HIT Entertainment. Each title includes an episode from Barney & Friends, as well as episodes from other HIT Entertainment shows, such as Thomas & Friends and Bob the Builder. Children's Favorites *Children's Favorites, Vol. 1 (Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes) *Children's Favorites, Vol. 2 (Puppy Love) *Spring into Fun (Spring Into Fun!) *Halloween Treats (Barney's Halloween Party) *A Christmas Treasure (Barney's Christmas Star) HIT Favorites *Winter Wonderland (Winter) *Springtime Fun! (Butterflies) *Summertime Fun! (The Wind and the Sun) *School Days (The New Kid) *Halloween Spooktacular (Sweet Treats) *Snow Days (A Visit to Santa) *Here Comes Spring! (Barney's Big Garden) *Playtime Pals (Summer) *School Days (The New Kid) *Trick or Treat Tales (Guess Who?) *Frosty Friends (Gift of the Dinos) *Colors are Fun! (Colors) *Being a Friend (Making a Move!) *Music, Music Everywhere (Play Piano with Me!) *Jolly Holiday (Winter) *Animal Tails (Pets) *Jump into Spring (A Game for Everyone) *Sweet Dreams (Day and Night) *Preschool Fun (Days of the Week) *Friends and Family (Big Brother Rusty) Let's Grow *Lend a Helping Hand (Litterbot) *Safety First (Home, Safe Home) HIT Favourites HIT Favorites are UK DVDs featuring a wide range of HiT Entertainment brands including Barney & Friends. This article only lists the DVDs or box sets that feature Barney & Friends, they were later released named The Little Big Club and then Awesome Adventures. *Top of the Tots *Ultimate Children's Favourites (A New Friend) *Funtastic Children's Favourites (Up, Down and Around!) *Playtime Children's Favourites (Let's Play Games!) *Happy Children's Favourites (A Fountain of Fun) *Amazing Children's Favourites (Let's Go for a Ride!) *Sporty Children's Favourites (Play Ball!) *Incredibubble Children's Favourites (It's Showtime!) *The Musical Collection (Play Piano with Me!) *The Groovy Collection (All Aboard!) *Spooky Collection (Guess Who?/Sweet Treats) *Winter Collection (A Sunny, Snowy Day) *Active Collection (Play for Exercise!) *Party Time! Children's Favourites (It's Your Birthday, Barney!) *Trick or Treat Tales (Guess Who?) *The Little Big Club: Watch and Play - Collection One (The Magic Caboose/BJ the Great) *The Little Big Club: Watch and Play - Collection Two (The Wind and the Sun/The Nature of Things) *Frosty Friends (Gift of the Dinos) *Here Comes Spring! (The Big Garden) *Back to School (The New Kid) *Snow Days (A Sunny, Snowy Day) "Come on Over to Barney's House!" Book A Spin-the-Globe Radio, Upsy-Daisy Elevator, PB&J Machine, and rooms filled with fun surprises are featured in this rockin' visit to Barney's house. "Playtime at Barney's House!" Book A tour of Barney's house with peek-a-boo flaps explores the kitchen, butterfly room, game room, and backyard, while young readers help Barney look for Miss Etta Kette, Scooter McNutty, and Booker T. Bookworm. *Duck At Bat *Fernfern and the Secret Moose Mountain *My Mushy Banana Barney DVD re-releases from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2006-2007) *It's Time for Counting (2006) *Barney Songs (2006) *Barney's Good Day, Good Night (2006) *You Can Be Anything (2007) Barney DVD re-releases from Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2008-2011) *Barney's Night Before Christmas (2008) *Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2009) *'Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure' (2009) *Barney's Super Singing Circus (2009) *'Barney's Wonderful World of Friends' (2009) *Sing & Dance with Barney (2009) *Read with Me, Dance with Me (re-titled as "Book Fair") (2009) *Barney's Halloween Party (2009) *Round and Round We Go (re-titled as "Fun on Wheels") (2009) *Barney's Christmas Star (2009) *'Barney's Thanksgiving Party' (2009) *Imagination Island (2010) *Barney Songs from the Park (2010) *'Barney's Patriotic Parade' (re-titled as "Happy 4th of July") (2010) *Barney in Outer Space (2010) *'Let's Exercise with Barney' (re-titled as "Get Up and Exercise") (2010) *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (re-titled as "Mother Goose Collection") (2011) *Let's Show Respect (2011) *'Barney's Very Special Day!' (2011) Barney DVD re-releases from Universal Studios Home Entertainment (2014-present) *'Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration '(re-titled as "Cheer for the New Year") (2014) *Barney's Great Adventure (2015) *Barney in Concert (2015) *'Happy Easter, Love Barney '(2015) *'Barney's Musical Day' (2015) *'Barney's Make-Believe Vacation '(also known as "Make-Believe Vacation - The Movie") (2015) Barney DVDs from Lyrick Studios and HIT Entertainment (1999-2000, 2001-2002) *Let's Play School (1999) *'Once Upon a Magical Tale' (1999) *Barney in Outer Space (1999) *'Barney's Animal Friends' (1999) *'Barney's Thanksgiving Party' (1999) *Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) *More Barney Songs (2000) *'More Barney Safety' (2000) *'Let's Play Games with Barney '(2000) *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) *'Barney's Patriotic Parade' (2000) *'Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure '(2000) *Barney's Musical Castle (2001) *'Barney's Wonderful World of Friends' (2001) *Barney's Super Singing Circus (2001) *Round and Round We Go (2001) *'Our Beautiful Earth' (2001) *'Let's Exercise with Barney '(2001) *You Can Be Anything (2001) *Barney's Beach Party (2001) *'Happy Easter, Love Barney '(2002) *'Let's Read with Barney '(2002) *'Barney's Very Special Day' (2002) *Come on Over to Barney's House (2002) Barney DVDs from HIT Entertainment (2002-2003; 2004-2006) *Barney's Christmas Star (2002) *Barney's Outdoor Fun! (2003) *Barney Songs from the Park (2003) *Let's Go to the Zoo (2003 DVD re-release) *Barney's Pajama Party (2003 DVD re-release) *'Barney's Musical Day' (2003) *Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (2003) *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2003) *Barney's Halloween Party (2003 DVD re-release) *'Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration '(2003) *Happy Mad Silly Sad (2003) *Barney's Musical Scrapbook (2004 DVD re-release) *'Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney' (2004) *Movin' and Groovin' (2004) *Barney's Adventure Bus (2004 DVD re-release) *Imagination Island (2004 DVD re-release) *Sing & Dance with Barney (2004 DVD re-release) *Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (2004 DVD re-release) *Let's Show Respect (2004 DVD re-release) *'Barney's Make-Believe Vacation' (2004 DVD re-release) *Barney's Sense-Sational Day (2004 DVD re-release) *Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) *'Barney's "I Can Do" Show' (2004 DVD re-release) *Now I Know My ABCs (2004) *Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (2004) *Barney's Colorful World (2004) *Ready, Set, Play! (2004) *Barney Live! in New York City (2005 DVD re-release) *Let's Go to the Farm (2005) *Best Fairy Tales (2005) *Just Imagine (2005) *Barney in Concert (2005 DVD re-release) *Everyone is Special (2005) *That's a Home to Me (2005) *People Helping Other People (2005) *The Land of Make-Believe (2005) *Barney's Birthday (2005) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2005) *A Day in the Park with Barney (2005 DVD re-release) *A Holiday in the Park with Barney (2005 DVD re-release) *Can You Sing That Song? (2005) *Barney's Top 20 Countdown (2005) *Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2005 DVD re-release) *Let's Go to the Beach (2006) Barney DVDs from HIT Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2006-2008) *Let's Go to the Fair (2006) *Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2007) *Let's Go to the Firehouse (2007) *Shake Your Dino Tail! (2007) *Dino-Mite Birthday (2007) *'Let's Go to the Library' (2007) *'Let's Go to the Police Station' (2007) *Celebrating Around the World (2008) *Barney's Animal ABC's (2008) *Hi! I'm Riff! (2008) Barney DVDs from HIT Entertainment and Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2008-2014) *The Best of Barney (2008) *Once Upon a Dino Tale (2009) *'Barney's Patriotic Celebration' (2009) *'Let's Go Back to School' (2009) *Sharing is Caring! (2009) *Let's Go on Vacation (2009) *Barney's Jungle Friends (2009) *We Love Our Family (2009) *Please & Thank You (2010) *Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure (2010) *Let's Play Outside (2010) *Barney's Furry Friends (2010) *A-Counting We Will Go (2010) *Barney's Musical Zoo (2011) *Shapes and Colors All Around (2011) *I Can Do It! (2011) *1-2-3 Learn (2011) *Barney's Birthday Bash (2011) *Big World Adventure (2011) *A Very Merry Christmas (2011) *I Love My Friends (2012) *Clean Up, Clean Up! (2012) *Barney's Transportation Adventure (2012) *All About Opposites (2012) *Most Loveable Moments (2012) *Let's Go to the Doctor (2012) *Let's Go to the Moon (2013) *Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney (2013) *'Let's Go to the Circus!' (2013) *Most Huggable Moments (2013) *Perfectly Purple (2013) *Story Time with Barney (2014) *'Let's Go to the Gym '(2014) *Happy Birthday, Barney! (video) (2014) *A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (2014) Barney DVDs were not available from Lionsgate Home Entertainment (only from HIT Entertainment) (2014) *'This is My Habitat (video) '(2014) *'Let's Go Under the Sea' (2014) *'Barney's Camping Adventure' (2014) *'Barney Safety in the Park' (2014) Barney DVDs from Universal Studios Home Entertainment (2014-present) *This is How I Feel (2014) *'Let's Go to the Movies' (2015) *'Let's Go to the Castle '(2015) *Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (2015) *'Let's Go to the Store' (2015) *'Let's Go to the Museum' (2015)